A fresh Start?
by iamthedoctor1
Summary: A story about Blaines Sister Haley, and Her time at McKinley. RyderXoc


The halls of William McKinley High school still looked the same. The same Lockers, the same scuffed up Floor with Odd splashes of Color splattered across it.  
And much to My dismay, most of the same students. The same students who bullied me so much i dropped out and spent my Sophomore year being home schooled.  
I try to keep my head down to avoid eye contact with anyone...but that would include all the Freshmen from two years ago. You could say i was a rather Awkward student back then. i had braces, thick glasses, Bad acne and one of the biggest I.Q's in school. Having a Non-existent social life didn't really help either.  
If you think about it, i was one of those stereotypical girls, you know the ones you see in the TV shows.

I can remember being taunted and teased everyday. Being tripped in the Hall, or slammed into the lockers. Even thrown into the dumpster one Time. and My family was Clueless.

They didn't Suspect a thing, until i walked out of the shower and my Brothers Blaine, and Cooper were waiting in my bedroom. Blaine didn't go to the same school as me, and Cooper had already graduated, so they weren't there to help. When they saw the bruises, they demanded to know what had happened. After i told them, they went to Our parents telling them the whole Story, and that I should be taken out of School.  
They agreed and I was forced to spend My Sophomore year Home schooled.

In that time, i went through a Total transformation. I got rid of my braces, got Contacts, the Acne cleared. I'm not perfect, and i won't ever be. But I'm happy with the way i look and its given me the Confidence to return to McKinley for my Junior year. I still have trust issues, because I'm scared what might happen my first day back.  
At least Blaine transferred Here, So He'll be around to Protect me..at least that's what he said. But he left early that morning to do something for his glee club. So I'm stuck on my own.

The glee club, New directions, was always something i'd been interested in joining, but the unpopularity of it and My bullying experience, i didn't. Because of Blaine i do know quite a few of the old members, who are now graduates, But that's not enough to persuade me. I can't sing anyway, so whats the point?  
I Snap out of my thoughts as i bump into a hard chest and fall straight into the floor, my books scattering everywhere.

"I'm Sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going...are you okay?" I heard a Male voice say, Concerned.  
I nodded quickly, keeping my head down and picking up my books as fast as possible.

"Here, let me help you." He said, bending down on the floor next to me, Gathering up my remaining books. Kind? Concerned? Ok, this is weird. Why is a football player being nice...to me?  
Through my loose blonde waves that shield my face, i sneak a quick look at him. Luckily he;s distracted by the mess on the floor.  
He looks like a junior, but not like anyone I'd met freshmen year, although he did wear a football jersey. His brown eyes are fixated on the stuff on the floor, and his light brown hair slightly swoops onto his forehead. He hands me my books.

"I'm Ryder.." He introduced himself. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before."  
"H-hi. I'm Haley Anderson...i guess you could call me a new student" i replied shyly, looking up at his Kind - Might i say attractive -Face and moving the hair out of my eyes.  
"Oh, you're Blaines Sister. Nice to meet you." he stood up, offering me a hand up which i gratefully took, still a tiny bit hesitant.  
"Wait...How do you know I'm blaines sister?" I questioned  
"Oh, i'm in Glee club with him. He wouldn't shut up about you coming back to McKinley after taking a year off or something. it was super annoying, but kind of Sweet" He explained "I'm actually heading to glee right now, if you wanna tag along."  
"I'd love to-" i started. that's when i saw them. I froze. just a couple more feet and maybe i could have made it through the day. But there she was, the Girl who pretty much made my life a living hell.  
Kitty Wilde.  
I shrunk back against a Very confused Ryder, but as soon as he saw Kitty walking towards us, He caught on.  
"Haley Anderson" she said fake-sweetly. "Didn't think i would see you again."  
I gulped, Speechless until she continues talking.  
"Oh well, since you have come back, We're going to have a Bunch of fun this year. See you in Glee..." She said, before walking off.

I stood there Motionless, Zoning out.  
I should have never come back.

"Haley? HALEY? are you okay?" Ryder asked "you're crying."  
I wiped my cheeks, sure enough, I'm Crying.  
"I'm fine.." i replied quietly.

We both stood in silence for a moment, obviously both rethinking the previous events. Strangely i feel the need to tell Ryder the full truth, which I've never done to anyone. Not even my brothers.

"well...we should head to glee, you're in it so, it'll be bad if you're late.." I said, walking away, he protested, but i just cut him off, turning the subject matter around Completely. "Kitty and her friends were the reason for my year off.."

With that, i left him speechless, and begun to walk over to the choir room. I had never been, but i could spot blaines Hair-gelled hair from a Mile away.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryder called, i could hear the slight laughter mixed with a bit of disbelief in his voice.  
I turned around and waited for him, a slight smile on my face. He grinned back and we walked into the choir room together.

Is it bad that i think i might have a little Crush on him like...five seconds after we met?

Yep...Oh no..


End file.
